Let the Good Times Troll
"Let The Good Times Troll" is the third episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired January 25, 2013. Plot Sofia, James and Amber are flying kites when Sofia trips and loses hers. She is about to go down and retrieve, it when Amber tells her the area down below is where the castle Trolls live, and that they're green and creepy. However, Sofia still goes down there anyway, though she is scared off when she sees a troll peering out through the rocks and leaves her torn kite behind. Sofia brings up the trolls at dinner, which prompts King Roland to mention the story of King Gideon and the trolls. Back when their great-grandfather Gideon was king, he heard a loud thumping outside the castle one night, and discovered a bunch of trolls banging their clubs on the ground. The frightened king summoned his guards to chase trolls away and since then no one has ever seen them outside their cave, since King Gideon later made a rule saying that the trolls have to stay below in their cave and the castle's inhabitants have to stay above close to the castle. The next morning, Sofia's sleeping on her reading nook, sicee she's still not used to sleeping on a big, soft, and poofy bed, when she's awakened to find her kite returned to her, fixed. Sofia realizes that the troll she saw must've fixed it and returned it to her and decides to go thank him, despite her animal friends misgivings that that may not be such a good idea. Sofia heads down to the cave and goes inside. As she crosses a bridge, The troll she saw pulls her off it and tells her that the bridge is unsafe since some of the boards on it are really loose and tells her his name is Gnarly. Gnarly takes Sofia to the Troll's Grotto where she meets the other trolls and takes a shine to a little one named Teeni. All the sights make Sofia squeal with delight and Gnarly reveals his people's love of stars. When Sofia asks why they don't go out to look at the real stars, Gnarly and Teeni tell her King Gideon's story from the trolls point of view: The troll's great Grandparents had gone up to look at the stars, not to attack the castle as Gideon thought and, through a song, Gnarly reveals that banging their clubs on the ground like a drum is how the trolls' way of making music.Sofia realizes that the "troll attack" was in fact just a big misunderstanding that occuredd because the late King Gideon jumped to conculsions without even trying to get the facts first and the young princess resolves to correct this injustice that was done to her new friends. Sofia meets up with James and tells him everything. James agrees to help Sofia show everyone that they don't have to be afraid of the trolls. Sofia comes up with a plan after seeing Bailiwick escort some acrobats in. Despite having some misgivings, Gnarly agrees with Sofia's plan. After dinner, Sofia and James both state that their full and excuse themselves, making Amber suspicious. James and Sofia sucesssfully sneak the trolls inside the throne room and gives them instructions. When the rest of the Royal Family arrives, Amber asks James what he and Sofia are up to but James tells her it's nothing. When the acrobats have finished performing, Sofia gives the signal: James opens the curtain to reveal the trolls playing their music. Amber gets the message and states "These trolls are king of fun!" but Miranda is horrified and Roland is furious! Roland orders the guards to capture the trolls, despite Sofia protests that they mean no harm and pleading to leave them alone. The trolls manage to escape and Sofia is taken to her father. Songs *Make Some Noise Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Zoe Robb as Teeni *Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarly Trivia *The title is based on "Let the Good Times Roll". **"Let the Good Times Roll" is also the name of a jump blues song by Louis Jordan. *This episode also makes references to two songs by Qulinez, "Troll" and "Noise". *This is the first time Roland shows that he is very protective of Sofia. *This is the first time Sofia is seen wearing a robe. *This is the first time Sofia strengthens ties between her family and supernatural creatures. Screenshots Groto Entrance.jpg Groto stars.JPG Groto bridge 4.JPG Groto bridge 3.JPG Groto bridge 2.JPG Sofia-the-First-Episode-3-Let-the-Good-Times-Troll.jpg Let The Good Times Troll.jpg Sofia&Trolls.jpg Tumblr mzvhjcu6DM1r5yp0oo1 1280.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes